A Father's Sorrow
by TheImperfectDarkOne
Summary: Three years after Hinawa's death, Flint comes home to see Lucas missing.


**A Father's Sorrow**

**Yeah...I'm working on my other stories, so please be patient.**

* * *

Flint sighed in disappointment and desperation; it had been another fruitless day searching for Claus in the mountains.

Wiping some sweat off his forehead, he began the trek down the mountains and into Tazmilly, which had radically changed in the last three years.

Although the sheep-herder knew that by now it was hopeless, he couldn't face with the fact that he had ignored him for three years looking for his dead brother.

He had run away from reality for three long, miserable years, thinking that maybe if he found Claus, Lucas would forgive Flint for all the pain he had caused him.

"Lucas…I couldn't find your brother, I'm sorry," Flint muttered to himself.

Flint knew he had to stop; he had to take care of his remaining son, before he lost him too.

"Lucas…I'm sorry, I was a coward…I was afraid to face you after all I did…"

Soon, Flint arrived at Tazmilly Village, and began walking toward his home, but…something seemed odd…the atmosphere of the village seemed different than normal.

"FLINT!"

Flint turned to see a hysterical Tessie run towards him.

"Tessie, what happened?" Flint asked.

"Flint, please…please tell me you know where Lucas is!" Tessie cried.

Flint's blood ran cold. Tessie's eyes began to fill with tears after seeing Flint's horrified face.

"No…this isn't like Lucas…" Tessie said.

"Where did you last saw Lucas?" Flint demanded.

"I-I didn't see him a-at all today," stammered Tessie, trying to hold back tears.

"Did anyone saw him? Tessie!" Flint yelled, trying to get Tessie to calm down.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD BEEN A FATHER WHEN HE NEEDED ONE MOST…" Tessie's voice broke. She began to sob.

Flint eyes widened, he then sighed and looked down on the ground. Tessie was right, if he had been a better father, or at least a decent father, to his son, Lucas might not be missing.

Tessie, having gotten control of her sobs, began to apologize. "Flint, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried about Lucas."

Flint looked Tessie in the eye and said, "It's all right, but…where was Lucas seen last?"

"H-he was seen last at Club Titiboo…No one saw him leave," Tessie sniffed. "No one noticed he was gone until the last train came back to Tazmilly."

Flint tipped his hat. "I'll go find him."

"You can't go by yourself, there are creepy monsters there!" Tessie yelled.

"I'm not, I'll get help," said Flint, walking east.

"…You're going to get help from Alec?" Tessie asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yes, I am. Who else could I turn to? Everyone else…they wouldn't bother helping me. They're too busy with their happy boxes…to bother helping anyone else, especially me," Flint said, sighing at how Tazmilly had changed for the worse.

"Flint, what are you talking about? Everyone in this village would help you at a moment's notice," Tessie said, puzzled.

"Tessie, haven't you noticed how everything has changed for the worse? Suddenly, no one is willing to help anyone else if they don't benefit from it," tipping his hat at Tessie, Flint continued walking. "Not even those who would've helped me in the past." Flint finished.

Tessie simply stared as Flint walked away. Could he be right? Could Tazmilly really have changed for the worst, and is no one really willing to help one another?

Thinking back, Tessie realized the truth behind Flint's words.

Back when Lighter was building his house, no one helped. Every single villager was interested in the new show airing in the Happy Boxes. Lighter and Fuel had no assistance building their new home, besides the occasional help from Lucas, whatsoever.

Then there was the time when Butch needed help getting his animals back who had escaped. No one had helped until he began emptying his pockets and offering his Drago Points to anyone who would help him.

Tears began to fill in her eyes. Tazmilly had changed, how could she have not noticed?

Tessie returned home, and later forgot about her realization after a few minutes with her happy box.

* * *

**Not much to say here, just review and offer some creative critism please. Thank you.**


End file.
